


Impersonation

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Metamorphmagus, Mistaken Identity, Mistakes, Misunderstandings, Photographs, Photography, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sad, Sad Ending, Surprise Ending, Surprises, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Tonks finds a photograph. What starts out as an innocent prank...goes way too far.Oneshot/drabble





	Impersonation

Tonks found an old picture of someone. It looked like Harry Potter.

“Oh, this is gonna be good,” she muttered.

With a grin, immediately she knew what she was going to do. It was Grimmauld Place, so all the rest of the Order of the Pheonix were there, but in another room.

She transformed into him, thinking she was going to give everyone else a heart attack. As a joke of course.

It wasn’t until she saw Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. And they looked like they’d just been stabbed…

That she realized the eyes were wrong.


End file.
